


Санта два в одном

by WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Официально это хороший Санта и пришел он только к Неро. А неофициально — Санте должно быть очень больно, а Неро давно пора привыкнуть, что Вергилия отвыкла от людских праздников.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Санта два в одном

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где события четвёрки развивались на десяток лет раньше, Вергилию всё же вовремя поймали и Неро появился в Редгрейве аж до Патти.

― Это Санта, Санта! ― послышалось из-за двери.

Вергилия нахмурилась.

Десять лет! Её сыну, свалившемуся на голову две зимы назад, уже десять! Может, это попытки завоевать доверие в школе? Сделать так, чтобы в свободное время у него было больше ненужных вещей? Или это Данте его так научил?

― Да, Неро, я к вам! Ты молодец, что украсил дом, готовь маме её ужин!

Ужин? Серьёзно? И каким соусом он собрался полить самого питательного жителя Ада? Или ей придётся грызть совсем не похожие на вкус из детства конфеты? А может, даже Данте думает, что она ко всему привыкла после Фортуны?

― А мне такое раньше не говорилли! Я сам захотел её порадовать! Санта, вот, смотри!

Что? Ей придётся это пробовать? Фу.

― Хорошо, а может, ты отдашь это не только маме? Может, у тебя есть кто-нибудь ещё? Бабушки? Дедушки?

Выскакивать и ругать этого «Незваного гостя» выглядело бы слишком жалким зрелищем. А вот от разговора с сыном явно не деться. Долгого. Поучительного.

По правде говоря, лучше бы он хоть иногда вспоминал её отца ― так бы Неро удалось узнать о нём гораздо больше правды. Нет, эти попытки тащить её на праздник, снова угадывать подарки и терпеть всех смертных, которых он притащит без разрешения в агенство, стоило прекращать. Как, впрочем, и объяснить свои выход...

― Ну, Неро, теперь все. Весь день с тобой ― это удел только очень хороших детишек, а мне нужно поздравить ещё несколько таких. Сейчас я выключу свет, а утром тебе привезут все подарки, которые ты выбрал. Не скучай, я иду к камину!

За все реплики Вергилия порывалась сдать несколько выпадов Ямато, но сдерживалась лишь потому , что шум испортил бы всё: и попытки тихо и с гораздо более недовольным видом показать Неро, что в празднике она не участвует, и уберечь себя от разрухи, в которую превратится дом после выяснения отношений с «Сантой», и удобное молчание, в котором она совершенно точно могла незаметно ускользнуть из дома и успокоиться после драки с заскучавшим Данте.

Но сейчас дверь была закрыта, молчание прерывалось лишь треском камина и сжигаемой в нём красной «шубки». А вот штаны остались, правда в обтяжку, а не те самые, из того карнавального магазина. Сапоги же... Нет, Неро явно притворялся.

В итоге дело оставалось явно за бородой.

И коробкой с подарками, в содержимом которой Вергилия не сомневалась: под замочком от любопытного Неро явно лежали все те «сюрпризы» которыми она пользовалась гораздо чаще, чем раз в год.

Портупея, определенно, была сделанна на заказ ― иную бы она и не одобрила.

«Санта» правда подготовился.

― И это серьёзно? Целый день?

Борода полетела в камин тут же вспыхнула. Колпак был дурацким, но смотрелся хорошо, особенно в сочетании с узорами из алой кожи на широком ошейнике.

― Думаю, он сейчас заснул, так что... Да. Неро понравилось, он мне ещё много чего рассказал. Если ты, конечно, захочешь, ― проклятая ухмылка, он явно напрашивается на прозвище «плохого Санты»! ― всё выпытать.

И правда, хороший ошейник.

Оставалось лишь пристегнуть карабин.

Судя по звукам, Неро ворочался у самого дивана — наивно пытался что-то подслушать, но уснул от усталости.

― И зачем такие сложности?

Вергилия смерила его взглядом и лишь потом забрала коробку с подарками. Оленьи головы на плётке вместо обычных «когтей»? Смазка в снежинках? Серьезно? И за эти рисунки на вещах смертные платят больше?

Проследив за её скептичным взглядом, Данте ухмыльнулся:

― Днём развлекаю ребенка, а вечером ― его маму.


End file.
